Talk:AutumnClan
Join I guess I would like to add my characters Leopardclaw and Cloudtail. Preferable for Leopardclaw to be the deputy, but warriors for both is fine. Leopardclaw, Sig coming soon! 20:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I slightly realise I forgot the descriptions. Yeah. Leopardclaw is a leopardy printish she cat with amber eyes, and Cloudtail is a white she cat with blue eyes. Leopardclaw, Sig coming soon! 20:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Just make the pages, and I'll add them in. FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 20:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Join...? Hii...So...Can I join? The characters name is Leafbreeze and she's a brown and white tabby with orange/amber eyes. (Btw, do I make the page...? *is a little confused* 03:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure,I'll add ya in and you can make your page by yourself or ask someone to,use the correct info box and http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Warriorcatclansrp_Wiki:Characters check the page format at the bottom of this page. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 04:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hello! I am an active RP who has a love for warriors. I was wondering if I could join, I dont really know what else to say but I have a tom cat and she cat character. Ummmm yah I suck at this, approve? CatKraze 22:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Go on and make their pages, and add them into Allegiances =D Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I join Rainbreath female Black blue speckles blue eyes No kits searching for mate Sure! I'll make her a page, and you can add to it. =) Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Another Cats Hazel here... Wanting to add 2 other cats (because... I dunno :P) Silvermist: Silver mottled she-cat with deep blue eyes Tigerflame: Flame colored tom with emerald green eyes HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 23:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Meddy cat May i take over as Meddy cat, or just create a new one????SilverstarShellshore+Froststar, forever... 21:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Hazel is still here, but she just hasn't gotten to post yet Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 03:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as a warrior called Breezeflight (black tabby with dazzling green eyes), an apprentice called Echopaw (blue-gray tabby with blue eyes) and a kit called Palekit (pale, light brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes) ♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 18:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You can make the pages. 8D Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Join? Mudflower- a brown she-cat with green eyes. Snowfern (talk) 16:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Rowanflight Category:Signature 16:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join with a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes named Willowherb? Thanks ~ Ember (talk) 11:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course! New User Guide = Instructions Rowanflight 17:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Join May i join? I have a cat, Swiftstorm, a muscular cream colored tom with brown patches and a long brown tail and Icy blue eyes? Stormstar 2015 (talk) 22:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as a cat called Oceanbreeze? Feathershy 600 edits 8D 09:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Join Hey, could I join with two kits called Willowkit and Shimmerkit? Feathershy Target: 700 edits 16:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainbow Flight 16:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) This darn Med Cat So, I think it's time for Hazeleye to have these kits already. I've just been lurking the wiki for a bit, but now I'm ready to contribute. Hazel~Wanna Be a PASTAAA~! 03:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 8DDDD Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 12:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Join Hello, my cat would be swiftpelt a white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Thanks~ 18:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) umm.... lilypool calico brown eyes....warrior?????? join Could I join with: Dapplepaw: Golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Bluesong14 (talk) 18:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Kelseynose 15:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hi! Can I join as a kit, Nightkit? I have a plan up my sleeve. :3 She's a kit who wandered into camp. (sound familiar? xD) Spiritwhisper 13:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) yus! XD chu may join.Silverstar 16:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Join? I would like to join as a warrior of AutumnClan. My cat's name is Rainsplash and she is a dark gray she-cat w/ clear blue eyes and a thickly-furred tail. Thanks! Join Hey! Bluebird here. I am a blue-grey she-cat, with yellow eyes. Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC)